U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,740 to Weatherall et al. discloses a moving handrail construction, for escalators, moving walkways and other transportation apparatus having a generally C-shaped cross-section and defining an internal generally T-shaped slot. The handrail is formed by extrusion and comprises a first layer of thermoplastic material extending around the T-shaped slot. A second layer of thermoplastic material extends around the outside of the first layer and defines the exterior profile of the handrail. A slider layer lines the T-shaped slot and is bonded to the first layer. A stretch inhibitor extends within the first layer. The first layer is formed from a harder thermoplastic than the second layer, and this has been found to give improved properties to the lip and improved drive characteristics on linear drives.